Sugar We're Goin' Down
by girl-in-oslo
Summary: A notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song. Follows directly after Smooth Operator


AN/Disclaimer: Not mine, it all belongs to FOX. Spoilers through "The Rhodes Not Taken". **running_farmer** is my glorious beta and we all need to bow down to her greatness.

Follows directly after Smooth Operator

The next day she avoids him. But she can feel his eyes undressing her as she walks the halls and when she gets to the cafeteria for lunch someone has left a raspberry slushy at her regular table. She hesitates at the gesture but she can see him watching for across the room so she sits down and eats her lunch.

When glee practice ends she excuses herself and hides in the bathroom. She tells herself that she is hiding from Puck. But a part of her knows that she is not hiding so much as waiting; and when she hears the door slam open ten minutes later she is not disappointed.

"Here pussy, pussy, pussy." Puck's mocking laughter reverberates in the room and makes Rachel's spine straighten.

"Are you looking for something?" she asks with the most businesslike tone of voice she can muster.

"Nah," his eyes meet hers. "I think I found it."

"Really, and what's that?"

"Well, I was looking for this hot brunette." He steps closer to capture a curl between his fingers. "Slamming body, legs go on for fucking ever, have you seen her?"

Rachel can't help the blush that blooms in her cheeks as she brushes past him to exit the bathroom.

He follows her back to the auditorium, watching as she flutters around the room gathering her things.

"So, Miss Berry, given my proposition any thought?"

"What proposition was that?" she asks but her small flickering hope that last night was just a dream and she did not discuss her nonexistent sex life with Puck is all but dead.

He comes up behind her and grinds his pelvis into her rear.

"This."

So much for that hope.

"I don't really see what's in it for me."

"In your own words, Miss Berry, you want it just as much as me." He grins.

"Come on. Walk on the wild side for once in your life."

She turns to look at him. "Maybe I'm just not attracted to you?"

"Didn't seem that way the other night."

"Yeah well…" She goes back to her nervous pacing. "Maybe you misread the situation."

He sits down on a chair and leans back watching her fidget.

"So how about a trial run then?"

She furrows her brow.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you do what I say for the next ten minutes and we'll find out once and for all if we have any chemistry."

"You…you mean like kissing?"

"No, I mean like what I say." He grins. "Don't worry, Rachel, not sex; I won't pop your cherry until you ask me to."

"I really don't see a point to this conversation."

"Scared?" He mocks.

"What? No!" But she is, just a little, 'cause this is Puck. Puck who has sex with women twice her age, and who likes to make her cry because she is, in his own words, "annoying."

"I think you are."

"Well, you are wrong. I'm not scared of you."

"Then what's the harm in playing my little game for ten minutes." He sounds bored; and that's probably what makes her spine stiffen.

"Fine." She spits the word out like a curse.

"Fine, come here then." he gestures her over.

"What? Right now?"

"No time like the present. And stop stalling - it doesn't suit you."

She walks over to where he is sitting, fiddling with the bow on her shirt.

He gestures her closer still and when she complies he guides her with his hands on her hips until she is standing right in front of him.

"That's good," he leans back.

"Now pull up your skirt."

"What?! NO!" she sputters, shocked at the suggestion.

"Anything I say – remember?"

"But someone could walk in." She looks over her shoulder at the door.

"You have your back to it and if someone walks in then you'll just drop it back into place. And no one will be the wiser."

She hesitates before slowly inching the front of her skirt up over her tights.

"Nuh-uh - pull it all the way up. I want to see your panties."

She sighs but pulls her skirt up to her chest baring her white cotton panties.

"Mmm, virginal white" he grins. "It suits you."

"You know, I imagined you having panties just like this. But that's not all I imagined."

"Really?" She looks at him with honest surprise at the thought that Noah Puckerman's imagination included anything more than prudish Cheerios and hungry cougars.

"You want to hear what else my dirty mind has thought up about you?" He leans back slightly in the chair, watching her face.

"I've imagined those glossy red lips of yours wrapped around my cock. And my hands buried in your hair." She shifts slightly.

"I've imagined pulling those virginal panties down your legs and licking your sweet little pussy." His tongue brushes over that soft pink bottom lip.

"I've imagined those long legs wrapped around me as I bury my cock in that soft little virgin cunt." A soft moan escapes her.

"Oh, look at that, are you getting a little wet, Miss Berry? I think you are." He reaches out to pull her closer and as his fingertips guide her hips his thumb brushes over the moist material.

"Well, well, well; looks like Miss Berry is all hot and bothered." He looks up her face and grins. "What do you say? Cat got your tongue?"

"N... no."

"Really? What do you say we up the ante then?"

"What…" she takes a breath. "What do you mean?"

"How about you take off those little panties and show me what's underneath."

"What?" She realizes that she is still holding her skirt up and drops it to cover herself.

"Scared again?" He mocks her.

"No, but what if someone comes in?"

"There is no one here and it's still an hour till the night janitors come on. Stop being such a little prissy."

"Fine."

He almost laughs as she head into the bathroom to remove her panties but when she returns her face is set in determination

"Did you take them off?"

"Yes."

"Show me"

She stands in front of him and pulls her skirt up again baring the chestnut curls with her legs clenched together.

He guides her a little closer.

"Relax." His fingers brush over her bare skin from her knees and up to her skin, And as some of the tightly coiled tension leaves her body he leans forward and blows a hot puff of air over her clit. His thumb softly parts the coarse curls to find her clit and she squirms softly under his ministrations

"You have a very pretty pussy Rachel - am I the first to see it?"

"Yes."

"It's such a shame to cover such a pretty pussy up in such boring underwear." His hands on her hips clench slightly as she shivers at his touch. "Tell me, Rachel. What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know." And she really doesn't; she has no idea what he is even doing to her now. It's nothing like those steamy romance novels she hides under her bed and she wonders briefly whether she can ask Kurt to borrow his corset.

"Would you mind if I find out if you taste as sweet as you look?"

She shakes her head.

He studies her face for a second before leaning in letting his thumbs part her labia and burning a hot trail with his tongue from her damp opening up to her clit. Her knees tremble slightly as he grips her harder and his nose brushes over her clit as he buries her tongue inside her. She moans softly at the sensation, spurring him on to let his tongue explore her intimately. She widens her stride to give him more room and his hands leave her hips to stoke over her ass pulling her into his mouth and making some dark, secret thrill in her belly twinge with want.

"Mmm." he pulls back slightly and looks up at her face. "You do taste sweet."

Her face is flushed as she looks back down on him. There is a sheen on his chin that she knows is from her. And when he licks his lips, she knows he is tasting her on himself.

He slowly pushes her away and gets up. Standing he towers over her and Rachel hesitates slightly as he crowds her. His hands cover hers and he slowly pulls the hem of her skirt from her hands, letting it flutter over her hips as it falls back down into place. She looks at it dazed, she didn't even remember still holding on to it.

"Well, Miss Berry, I think my ten minutes are up." Puck looks down at her with a self satisfied smirk. He wants her, he hasn't hidden that from her, and he is pretty damn sure she wants him, too.

"Uhm, really?"

He takes a few steps away to lean on the doorjamb as he watches her.

"So, what's the verdict?" he asks.

"I don't understand." And she really doesn't because her head is spinning and she really thinks she should sit down.

"Chemistry, Berry, do we have it?" He smirks at her with a slight curling of his upper lip.

"Uhm, yes. Okay."

"What does that mean?"

She doesn't know, but she knows that for a second she was hurdling towards something brilliant. Something that had nothing to do with being a pathetic high school loser, or her heart breaking every time she sees Finn. Or her fear that she will wake up in 20 years and still be in Lima and not a single person will know her name. And she wants that feeling back.

"Let's do it."

"Do what?" He asks because he wants her to be sure. Noah Puckerman is a lot of things but he has never fucked a girl that didn't want it, and no matter what Quinn says she was not so drunk that she is innocent of their one and only encounter.

"You know what."

"Yeah I do, but I want you to say the words."

"Fine…"she huffs. "Let's have sex. "

He grins at her. "I don't want to have sex with you Rachel."

"What? But I thought…" And for a moment her stomach aches with the hurt. Because she thought he wanted her. He made her believe he did - but this was all a game. Another way to show her that she was nothing, less than nothing.

"I don't want to have sex, I want to fuck you."

And her bruised feelings knit themselves back together again. It wasn't a lie, then - he does want her. Puck, the biggest playboy in school wants her. Rachel Berry. With her little quirks and abrasive personality. He still wants her. And it makes her feel a sense of pride; because Finn doesn't, but his best friend does.

"Fine, lets do that then," she tells him.

"What?"

"Let's... fuck." Her mouth curls slightly at the crude word but another part of her revels in the thrill of it all.

"Oh, Rachel, all you had to do was ask." He moves across the floor towards her with a fluid grace, like he is a stalking predator and she is his prey.

"There should be some rules," he says.

"Rules?" her brow quirks slightly. She didn't know there were a lot of rules with sex.

He walks behind her and she wants to turn around to look at him but his hot breath against her hair as he steps closer holds her in place."Yeah."

"Like what?"

She hears his sharp inhalation as he smells her hair and his nose brushes against her.

"Like in class, we have to do what the teacher says, right?"

"Right." she says, uncertain of where he is going with this.

"And who is the teacher here?"

"You?"

"That's right." He smiles into her brown curls as he grinds his hips slowly against her.

"So I have to do whatever you say?"

"Basically."

She frowns. "But that doesn't sound fair, what If I don't want to do it?"

"Okay how about this when I ask you to try something you have to at least give it a shot before you decide you don't like it." He waits for her little nod of agreement. "And if I ever ask you for anything you really, really don't want to, we can have a safe word."

"A safe word?"

"Yeah, if you say it I'll stop whatever I'm doing and we can talk about what's bothering you and take a break."

Rachel considers it. It sounds fair. After all, he is the expert when it comes to this sort of thing. "And you won't ask me to do anything when I'm in school or at glee practice."

"Well, I can ask, but you can say no to anything."

She hesitates. "What about other people?"

"What do you mean?"

"If I have sex with you, I don't want you to have sex with half of the Cheerios at the same time." She shivers at the idea.

"Fine, but then I don't want you fawning over Finn ether." Puck's voice has a cruel tone to it as he stares her down.

"Fine."

"Fine."

They look at each other through the thick air of tension and anticipation that surrounds them.

"I want you to kiss me," she says.

"I was kissing you."

"Not my…"

"Pussy, Rachel, the word you are looking for is pussy."

"Yeah, whatever… I want you to kiss me on the lips."

He places his hands on her hips and lifts her up to sit on the grand piano. As he steps between her legs their faces are level with one another and it feels strangely intimate even after he kissed her girl parts just minutes earlier.

"Ever been kissed, Berry?"

"Uhm, does Spencer Finnegan in fourth grade count?"

"Not really."

His lips brush over hers in a soft caress and she opens her mouth slightly giving his seeking tongue entrance to explore. His hands are on her his pulling her to the edge as he grinds his hips into her pelvis and she moans softly into his mouth. His hands push her skirt up until his fingers finds her wet folds exploring her pussy in tandem with his tongue thrusting in her mouth. Her legs wrap around him pulling him closer and she arches against him.

The sound of the janitor's trolley rattling in the hallway breaks them apart. And Rachel jumps down from the piano and hurriedly pulls her skirt back down.

"Puck, Rachel, what are you doing here so late?" Mr. Schuester greets them as he enters the auditorium.

"Oh, Rachel here was just showing me some of her trade secrets so to speak." Puck's voice has that obviously fake, jovial tone he always has when speaking to teachers.

"Oh, that's nice of you Rachel." Mr. Schuester beams at his star performer.

Rachel smiles sweetly as her fists clench.

"Yeah, she's a real sugarpuss helping me get my… vocals up to scratch."

"Well, you kids keep at it just remember to turn off the lights when you leave."

"Will do, Mr. Schue." Puck grins as the door closes.

Rachel breaths a sigh of relief as she listens to the trolley rattle down the hall.

"What's wrong with you?" she hisses.

"What?"

"Why would you say something like that to Mr. Schuester?"

"Oh relax, he's clueless." He pulls her closer to claim her lips again.

"Oh God!" The words burst from her lips making him pull away, worried that she has changed her mind.

"What?"

She buries her face in her hands in mortification. "I can't believe I talked to Mr. Schuester without any panties on."


End file.
